


Marvels

by milkygalaxy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Emotional Manipulation, Forgery, Heathers AU, Multi, Murder, Murder Disguised as Suicide, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Rumlow is not a good guy, Slurs, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygalaxy/pseuds/milkygalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September 1st, 1989</p><p>Bucky Barnes believes he's a good person. He believes there is good in everyone. But on the first year of senior year, everyone has changed from the cute little kids who ran around playing tag and getting chased. His school is barely a high school; it's more similar to the Thunderdome. Hopefully though, he'll get his acceptance letter to NYU, Harvard, Duke, or Brown. His life will be filled with ivy-covered walls and smoky French cafes.</p><p>But then the Marvels want to hang out with him, and THEN the cute boy he's had eyes for is asking him out, and high school becomes a wonderful place. That is, if you ignore his sudden distancing from his best friend and the sudden drama in his life. High school should not be a time where people are dying every other day, and yet, it's happening. He just wanted to be beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky Barnes walked into his high school, backpack slung on one shoulder. He was alone, dodging the hectic movements of his classmates. This was senior year, and he still only had a few friends. There was Natasha Romanov, who didn't really hang out with him so much as spoke to him in their shared classes. There was also Sam Wilson, who was fairly popular, but still made time to talk to Bucky every once in a while. The rest of his class was absolutely horrible, though.

A guy saw Bucky and walked right up to him, pulling off his backpack and dumping its contents onto the ground. That guy was Tony Stark. It was his third year as linebacker and his eighth year of _being a huge dick_. Bucky voiced this under his breath, scowling while he crouched to pick up his things.

"What did you say to me, _fag_? " Tony sneered, and Bucky bit his lip to keep from lashing out.

"...Nothing." There were some fights you didn't win, and fighting one of the most popular boys in school wasn't the best thing to do when all Bucky wanted was to fit in somewhere. He shoved his books and other supplies back into his bag and got up, zipping the bag closed as he ran away. 

While rushing to his locker, Bucky collided with someone small, and he hastily caught him. “Oh, Steve! Sorry, pal!”

Steve Rogers had been Bucky’s best friend since they were both in diapers. The two of them were practically inseparable.

“It’s fine, don’t worry, ya jerk. We still on for movie night?” Steve asked, standing up on his own again. Bucky grinned, nodding.

“Abso-Goddamn-lutely,” he replied, “you’re on Jiffy Pop detail.”

“I rented “The Princess Bride”!”

“Again? Don’t you have that memorized by now?”

“Aw, Buck, you know I’m a sucker for a happy ending.”

Steve and Bucky were in the middle of their happy conversation when Grant Ward came running, a malicious grin on his face. Grant was Quarterback of the football team. He was the smartest guy on the football team, which was kind of like being the tallest dwarf. He stepped right up to Steve and pulled his backpack off, throwing it to the ground.

“Aww, little tiny Stevie, where’d your bag go?” Grant sneered, and before Steve could even start his attempt at a beatdown(which he would try. Bucky didn’t want that to happen, though), Bucky intervened.

“Hey! Pick that up right now,” he said angrily.

“I’m sorry, are you actually talking to me?” Grant asked, looking at Bucky as if he were trash.

“Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the damn right to pick on my best friend. You’re a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant.” Bucky was ready to defend Steve physically if he had to, even if Steve was huffing angrily behind him.

Grant was caught off guard, but he snorted. “Yeah? Well, you’ve got a zit,” he started, and then he pointed to Bucky’s cheek, “right there.” Because Grant was equally feared and loved throughout the school, everyone around Steve and Bucky laughed. Bucky sighed in defeat, and pulled Steve away from the crowd once his stuff was back where it should be.

They parted ways, as they had different classes first period. Bucky was walking to class when he saw them.

They were the Marvels. The most popular people in the entire school, so much so that they were granted a ridiculous name. Even though Bucky thought it was kind of dumb, he would love to be a Marvel.

First, there was Jemma Simmons. She was head cheerleader and in all AP classes. Her dad sold engagement rings, and they were absolutely loaded.

Then, there was Melinda May. She ran the yearbook with an iron fist, and even though Bucky didn’t see a real personality in her, her mom did pay for implants, so he guessed that was one of the reasons she was popular.

Lastly, and most importantly, there was Loki Laufeyson, the almighty. He was their leader, and he was a mythic bitch.

They were solid Teflon, never bothered, never harassed. Bucky would give anything to be like that.

While Bucky had been daydreaming about being a Marvel, May had gone into the girls’ restroom, and both Jemma and Loki were outside of the door. Bucky walked over and stayed out of the range where he would be noticed, but stayed close by.

“Grow up, May, bulimia is so ‘87!” Loki shouted, but all May did in response was make a gagging sound. Oh God, was she puking? Bucky made a face where he stood, watching them.

“Maybe you should see a doctor, May!” Jemma tried, obviously the nicer of the two supporting May.

“Ugh, maybe I should…” May groaned loudly, finally stepping out of the bathroom. Before she could compose herself, a teacher came by.

Mr. Coulson was not in the mood to deal with these “Marvels". "Loki… Jemma… May. Maybe you didn’t hear the bell, but you’re all late for class.” Shit. That included Bucky. Fortunately for him, he had a plan. Bucky pulled out a fake hall pass and started to forge it for himself… and the Marvels.

"May wasn't feeling well, we're helping her," Loki argued, looking irritated.

“Not without a hall pass, you’re not. A week’s detention,” Mr. Coulson said coldly, starting to write the slip.

Bucky interrupted, walking up to them. “Actually, Mr. Coulson, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee,” he lied smoothly, handing the teacher his forged pass. Mr. Coulson looked it over carefully, and then he sighed.

“... I see you’re all listed. Hurry up and get where you’re going,” Mr. Coulson said, defeated. He handed the pass to Loki, and he left without another word.

Loki looked at the pass, impressed. “This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?” he asked, pass still in hand. Bucky saw a chance he didn’t think he would ever have.

“Bucky Barnes. I crave a boon,” he said, his introduction short and to the point.

“What boon?” Loki inquired.

“Let me sit at your table. Just once, no talking necessary. If people think you tolerate me, then they’ll leave me, and hopefully my friends, alone.” That made the Marvels laugh, and Bucky’s face dropped, before he grew more determined. “Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes.”

That peaked May’s interest. “How about prescriptions?” she asked.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Shut up, May.” May just breathed heavily from her nose and looked away. “You know, for a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.”

“And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I’d have matching halves! That’s very important, as well as impressive,” Jemma said excitedly. Bucky gave her a nervous look, but thanked her. That was a compliment, right?

“Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds,” May said, seemingly unimpressed. Bucky frowned; he worked out and ate healthy, what more could she want?

“You know… this could be beautiful. Better pants, maybe a jacket, and you’re on your way. C’mon, we’ve gotta rush, Jemma, I need your brush. Let’s make you beautiful, okay?” Loki said, and Bucky’s entire face lit up.

“Okay!” he said, and his life began to change.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three weeks since Bucky became friends with the Marvels. Well... friends would be a little strong. It was more like they were coworkers, where their job was being popular. And oh boy, was Bucky popular. Everyone wanted to talk to him, hang out; he was always busy these days. 

It was lunch when he was approached by Steve. Bucky was on his way to his table, but he stopped for Steve.

"Hey, Buck. You-- you're looking real nice these days. New clothes, new hairstyle, new," Steve paused, "friends." Bucky's face fell, and he sighed.

"Stevie, you know I'm still the same person underneath. And I'm sorry, it's just-- the Marvels, they're super high maintenance, and they always want to hang out," Bucky tried to explain, and Steve gave a weak smile.

"I get it, Buck, it's okay. You're with the Marvels now. That's exciting, and 'm real happy for you!" he said, excitement half fake and half genuine. Steve was happy, he really was. He wanted Bucky to not be harassed, but he did miss his friend.

"Thanks, pal. Hey, why don't--" Bucky was cut off by May.

"Bucky! Loki says to haul ass to the table, now," May said, tugging Bucky away from his friend. He looked back at Steve, who just waved and headed off to find a place to sit himself. He wanted to keep talking to Steve, but instead, he went with May. They found Loki and Jemma sitting at the table, discussing something. 

"Bucky, we need you to forge Tony Stark's hand writing. Jemma, give her a piece of paper and a pen," Loki ordered, not bothering to say hello. Bucky just sighed and sat down next to Jemma, taking the pen and paper. He waited for Loki to tell him what to write.

"Write this: Hello, Beautiful. I've been watching you, and thinking about us in the old days. I hope you can come to my Homecoming party this weekend. Miss you, Tony. Oh! Put an XO after the signature," Loki dictated, grinning wickedly as Bucky wrote in Tony's handwriting perfectly.

"Who's this for, anyways?" Bucky asked, finishing the note. 

"I just found out that Tony used to hang with that sick, tiny kid. What's his name? Oh yeah, Steve Rogers." Loki took the note from where Bucky had written it.

"Uh, yeah. In kindergarten. We kind of all did," Bucky said, now growing a little anxious.

"We didn't all kiss on the kickball field," May said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that's right! I remember that! Tony kissed little Steve Rogers; it was disgusting," Jemma said, making a face. Bucky wasn't smiling anymore. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach. Before he could defend the honor of Steve, though, Bucky saw Tony and Grant nearby, talking.

"God, it'd be so righteous to be in the middle of a Jemma Simmons and Melinda May sandwich," Grant said to Tony, and they both high-fived.

"Hell  _yes_ ," Tony agreed.

Loki nudged Jemma in the side, handing her the note. He hissed at her to begin their plan. Jemma just nodded.

"Hey, Grant!" Jemma called out, note folded up in her hand. Grant looked over to Jemma, sauntering over smoothly. Jemma came up close to him, trailing the note up from his chest to his neck. "Can you be a darling and give this note to Steve Rogers? And oh, don't read it, he's been having trouble in Biology and wanted to hear a more in depth version of the explanation on the female ovulation and menstruation cycle. It's interesting, really." Grant made a vaguely disgusted face, but took the note. In a moment of panic, Bucky rushed over and snatched the note out of Grant's hands and ran away before they could say something. Grant just made a noncommittal noise and walked off with Tony.

Note now in hand, Bucky felt relieved. He shoved it in his pocket, and Loki grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to look Loki in the eye. He took the note and gave it back to Jemma, who ran it back to Grant with May.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Loki hissed, "You're fucking with the plan, Barnes." 

"I don't want any part of your plans,  _Laufeyson_. This is messed up; Steve's done nothing to you!" Bucky argued, and then Loki clicked his tongue.

"Are we gonna have a problem? Do you have a bone to pick? You've come so far, why  _now_ are you pulling on my  _dick_?" Loki said, glaring at Bucky. "You know, I'd normally slap your face off, so everyone else could watch, but I'm feeling nice, so here's some advice,  _biyotch_."

May walked up to the two with Jemma. "We aren't a group of the nicest people in school. We're the most popular, and we do what we want. Better than everyone else, buying clothes they can't. I'll kick a nerd in the nose if I want." 

"Boys will fall at your feet, paying the check, helping you  _cheat_ if you want, Bucky," Jemma said. 

"If you lack the balls, you can go play dolls, let your mommy fix you a snack," Loki sneered. " _Or_ , you could come smoke, pound some rum and coke, in my Porsha with the Goddamn quarterback. You can join the team, or bitch and moan. Live the dream, or die alone. Fly with eagles, orrrrrr... if you prefer, keep on testing me, and end up like  _him_."

As if on cue, Steve came up to Bucky, excited. He ignored the Marvels. 

"Bucky, look! Tony invited me to his Homecoming party. I had-- I had no idea he still liked me," Steve said, oblivious as he showed Bucky the note. This was Bucky's moment. He had to choose between helping Steve, or being a Marvel.

Bucky made his choice. 

"Color me stoked," he said, strained, but smiling. 

"God, Buck, I'm so happy! I'll see you later, I've gotta go finish my lunch," Steve said, hugging Bucky tightly before he ran off.

"Well, Bucky, you're definitely not a pussy anymore," Loki said, putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder. He felt sick, having done that to his best friend.

Bucky really was a Marvel now.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky left the cafeteria with a sick feeling in his stomach. He was planning on hiding out in the bathroom for the rest of lunch and then maybe telling Steve about the note after school because he felt bad about what he had done. On his way, though, he heard a voice. 

"Shouldn't have bowed down to the diet coke-heads and leaders of the hierarchy," the voice said, and Bucky turned around to see a strange guy in a black trench-coat standing behind him. He was tall, dark, and handsome, if Bucky did say so himself. 

"I'm sorry-- what?" he asked, confused.

"Clearly, you've got a soul. Just gotta work harder on keepin' it clean, buddy," trench-coat guy said smoothly. Then, he pulled out a book, started to read, and just kept walking. 

"Uh, please don't drop truth bombs on me and walk away, excuse me," Bucky said, taking hold of the guy's sleeve. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't throw it," the guy replied, smirking. He pulled away from Bucky's grasp and walked away, into the cafeteria, leaving Bucky just standing there, shocked. He looked outright offended, but instead of storming off, he stood there, glaring.

"Who's that guy in the jacket think he is anyway?" Grant ground out scathingly, looking as if he were sizing the other up. "Christian  _Slater?_ "

"It looks like Bucky thinks Mr. Jacket sure fucking is," Tony seethed.

"Let's kick his ass," Grant suggested.

"No, we're seniors man, we're too old for that shit," Tony said. Grant just snorted and walked up to the guy in the jacket and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Hey! Sweetheart! What'd your _boyfriend_ say when you told him you were movin' to Sherwood, Ohio?" Grant sneered, and the guy in the jacket stayed silent. Then, Tony walked up to them and knocked on the guy's head. 

"My buddy Grant just asked you a question," Tony said, laughing.

"Hey, Tony, doesn't the cafeteria have a no fags allowed rule?" Grant questioned, and they both laughed; Tony laughing less than Grant. The guy in the jacket breathed out slowly.

"Seem to have an open door policy for assholes, though," the guy responded. Grant and Tony looked at each other.

"Hold his arms," Grant said angrily. Tony did as Grant said, grabbing the guy as he struggled. Grant pulled his fist back and then clocked the guy in the head, causing everyone to look over.

"Holy shit!" yelled a few students, including the resident stoner, Clint, and Wanda, the goth girl. 

The guy in the jacket saw a chance after Grant pulled back and he headbutted Tony, and used his book to hit Grant in the face. The three of them fought each other, and Bucky was still watching. At this point, Natasha had walked up to him and asked what was wrong.

"Why, when you see boys fight, it looks so horrible, yet feels so right?" he asked. Natasha snorted; Bucky had come out to her as bisexual in sophomore year, and she didn't mind. "I shouldn't watch this crap, that's not who I am... But with this kid.... _Daaaamn..."_

"I see you've gotten yourself a little crush," Natasha teased, elbowing Bucky, whose face was now red, in the side.

"Okay, one: shut up, I just think he's kind of really hot. But... Hey, Mr. No Name Kid, so who might he be? And could he fight for me, or face the crowd, and be seen with me and still act proud?" Bucky rambled. Natasha was quiet, letting Bucky talk. 

"It'd be fine if he didn't agree, but I'd fight for him, if he'd fight for me. If they drove us underground, doesn't matter how far, he could set my broken bones and, well, I know CPR." That made Natasha bark out a laugh. As he gushed, the Mr. No Name Kid was punching Grant in the face. Was that a tooth, or blood?

"Whoa. He can punch real good. God, if some night he's free, wonder if he'd fight for me," Bucky said, and Natasha rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"If he's still alive. Look at Grant, he's got him by the arm-- ohohoho, nice, No Name Kid just kicked him in the balls," Natasha said. "Wonder who'll win.

"Yeah... Wonder who..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took forever. God damn.


End file.
